ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Razorback Wraith
History: Razorback Wraiths are creatures with extraordinary hunting skills. Natural Hunters. Default Razorback Wraiths are suited to jungle like environments where the lush and crowded plant life make perfect places to hide in wait. While a Razorback Wraith can be tamed and made a pet. It is often difficult to do so with a full grown member. But a baby Razorback Wraith is easy to tame and pet. Ethereal Sentinel has a pet Razorback Wraith named Spineclaw. There are three sub species of Razorback Wraith's known as Ariel Razorback Wraith which are capable of flight, Tunneling Razorback Wraiths which are able to dig through almost any substance they happen across and Crawler Razorback Wraiths who can cling to a ceiling or wall with their spiked like legs. It is unknown if these sub species can be tamed. Razorback Wraiths are extremely loyal if tamed and will serve a Spinjitzu Master without question. They also have a particular fondness for a master of fire or sharp things. Weapons: Razorback Wraiths, being natural hunters. Are equipped with extremely sharp claws. With two claw like fingers and one claw like thumb. They are suited to move about from tress. They have three claw like toes which allow them to gain traction and remain planted to the ground. The Ariel Razorback Wraith sub species are armed with large spiky wings. The Tunneling Razorback Wraith have three extremely sharp and tough gold claws while the Crawler Razorback Wraith has a large jaw and a spiked tail. Appearance: Adult: An adult Razorback Wraith is taller then a two story building and has it's eight large spikes along the back fully grown. It is black and gun metal silver in colour at this age. An adult Ariel Razorback Wraith's wings are as large as a train carriage. Tunneling Razorback Wraith adults are the size of a small car while Crawler Razorback Wraith adults are the size of a single story building. Baby: A baby Razorback Wraith is as small as a shuriken. It's eight back spines are nothing more then tiny dots. It's claws are blunt and is bright silver and white in colour. A baby Ariel Razorback Wraith's wings are no more then the size of a two by two Lego plate with studs on top. A baby tunneling Razorback Wraith looks like any rock found underground while a baby Crawler Razorback Wraith is no more the size of a small spider. Notes: * This creature was the bane of my naming. It took days, and I mean days to think of a name for this thing. * The Ariel Razorback Wraith, Tunneling Razorback Wraith and Crawler Razorback Wraith is recent. ** I have a few ideas for more sub species of the Razorback Wraith. But am yet to come up with a good name. * It is interesting to note that something so small grows to be larger then a two story house. How they manage to hide such large bodies as an adult is all but unknown. Gallery Razorback Wraith.JPG|Defeault Razorback Wraith Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Beasts Category:Hunters